Eine Nacht fern der Hölle
by Nyarna
Summary: Dies ist die Nacht, in der sie alles hinter sich lassen, was sonst zwischen ihnen stand. BellaSirius. Übersetzung aus dem Englischen, Org.Autor: Mayya


**Disclaimer**: Wie immer gehört alles JKR, und das wenige, das ihr nicht gehört, gehört Mayya.

_**Eine Nacht fern der Hölle**_

"Das hier ist falsch, " sage ich zu ihr. Ich versuche, wegzusehen, mich umzudrehen und sie hier zurückzulassen, in diesem ausgestorbenen Korridor. Doch es ist unmöglich. Ich kann mich nicht von ihr abwenden. Sie ist zu wundervoll in dieser Nacht. Ihre Augen - ihre wunderschönen, beinahe schwarzen Augen, wie sehr ich sie liebe! Es scheint ein Feuer in ihnen zu brennen, gefüllt mit Leidenschaft und Verlangen.

"Ich weiß. Vielleicht ist es das Fälscheste, was wir je tun werden, " antwortet sie mit einem leichten Lächeln und legt dabei ihre feingliedrige Hand auf meine Wange. Sie ist unheimlich blass, ihre Haut ist weich und sie riecht wie eine Rose, was für ein großer Unterschied zu ihrer Persönlichkeit!

"Aber du möchtest es trotzdem... irgendwie?" frage ich sie nervös. Ich denke darüber nach, ob sie sich lediglich einen Scherz mit mir erlaubt. Ein Mädchen wie Bellatrix, nicht nur eine Slytherin, sondern auch noch ein so gefühlsloses und verblüffend schönes, würde sie mit einem Ausgestoßenen wir mir gehen, der nicht einmal nur ein Ausgestoßener, sondern auch noch ihr Cousin ist?

Es ist alles so falsch, und immer noch verlangen wir so sehr nacheinander. Jeder Zentimeter ihres Körpers ist so perfekt, so erfüllt.

"Ja", sagt sie ruhig. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, sie je so ruhig sprechen gehört zu haben. Ich strecke meine Hand aus und sie ergreift sie. Die ihre ist blass und weich, meine dunkler und rau. Ich führe sie zum siebenten Flur, und sie wendet nicht einmal etwas dagegen ein, dass ich die Führung übernehme. Das ist untypisch für sie. Sie hasst es, jemandem zu folgen, genau wie ich es tue. Sie hält jeden und alles in ihren Händen. Sogar mich. Vielleicht lässt sie mich deshalb entscheiden, wohin wir gehen.

Ich stoppe in der Mitte eines Korridors mit völlig schwarzen Wänden. Ich sehe sie an und erkenne an ihrer perplex gerunzelten Stirn, dass sie nicht weiß, was ich über diesen Korridor weiß. Ich sage ihr, sie soll sich darauf konzentrieren, dass wir ein Schlafzimmer brauchen. Sie kichert und ihre Augen sind voll Unfug. Eine flüchtige Erinnerung an unser Spielen in einer großen Villa streift meine Gedanken. Ich hatte vergessen, dass sie so aussehen kann, wie sie es jetzt tut. So glücklich. So unschuldig entzückt. So... lebendig.

Einen kurzen Moment später drehe ich mich um und sehe eine Tür, die zuvor nicht dort war.

Ich lächle sie an und öffne die Tür, die zum Raum der Wünsche führt. Ich gehe zuerst hinein und sie tritt nach mir durch die Türe. Ich sehe voll Ehrerbietung um mich. Das einzige Möbelstück ist ein Bett. Es ist riesig, mit Bettwäsche aus Satin in rot, grün, gold und silbern. Eine Mischung von Slytherin und Gryffindor. Wie wir.

Ich scheine dort auf der Türschwelle festgefroren zu sein, doch sie tritt an mir vorbei, springt rücksichtslos auf das Bett und setzt sich mit übereinandergelegten Beinen auf die Mitte des Bettes. Und nun, obwohl ich der wahrscheinlich kühnste und übermütigste Junge unseres Jahrgangs bin, bin ich verwirrt. Es ist auch nicht so, dass ich dies nie zuvor getan hätte, ich hatte wohl mehr Mädchen als der Rest der Jungen aus Gryffindor zusammen. Doch sie ist anders. Die Art, mit der sie mich ansieht, mich prüft... Es steht so klar in ihren Augen, sie ist nicht verspielt oder romantisch, sie fordert mich heraus. Wir sind zwei Menschen, Cousin und Cousine, wir sind ebenbürtig, sie - die Slytherinlady, und ich - der Gryffindorlord, Gegensätze, aber doch gleich, und wir werden noch sehen, was am Ende von all dem geschehen wird.

Niemand wird sagen, dass Sirius Black eine Herausforderung nicht wagt. Langsam gehe ich auf das Bett zu und klettere ebenfalls hinein. Sie lächelt mich lediglich weiter an, als sei sie amüsiert, als würde sie warten, dass ich beweise, was ich kann. Nun, ich werde mir selbst etwas beweisen. Sie wird es sehen, und dann wird sie nicht mehr lächeln.

Ich lege meine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Ihr Lächeln wird breiter. Ich lege mich näher zu ihr auf diesem Bett und beginne, ihren Körper zu streicheln. Ich streichle ihre Schultern, ihren Rücken, ich liebkose ihren Nacken und ihre Brüste... ich liebe jeden Moment davon. Sie ist mein. Nicht in der Wirklichkeit, die außerhalb dieses Raumes auf uns wartet, aber in dieser Nacht ist sie mein, und ich gehöre ihr.

Bellatrix' POV

Er sitzt dort direkt vor mir, und er ist ängstlich und schüchtern. Er ist nicht bei allen so, habe ich gehört. Ich hatte mich auf eine Nacht mit einem erfahrenen, selbstsicheren Liebhaber eingestellt, nicht auf eine mit einem schüchternen Schuljungen. Ich frage mich, ob all die Geschichten, die ich über ihn hörte, Lügen waren. Vielleicht wird er, wenn ich so lächle wie jetzt, ärgerlich und zeigt mir, was er wert ist... Naja, es macht etwas gut. Endlich berührt er mich nun. Es fühlt sich gut an... seine Hände sind die eines Experten, und meine sind es ebenfalls, obwohl sie sich nicht beteiligen. Noch nicht.

Als ich breiter lächle scheint er etwas ärgerlich zu werden. Er kommt ein wenig näher. Das ist gut, doch ich will ihn noch näher bei mir, und so lege ich meine Arme um ihn und ziehe ihn näher zu mir. Dann helfe ich ihm, sich seiner Roben zu entledigen. Ich selbst trage nur ein schwarzes, beinahe durchsichtiges Negligé. Es amüsiert mich, dass Sirius, der ständig Regeln bricht, ganz korrekt Roben trägt.

Seine Brust ist bildschön. Ich wünsche, ich hätte ihm seine Roben wie eine wilde Katze vom Leib gerissen. Ich sollte lebhafter und hämischer sein, wie ein Tier. Plötzlich beginne ich durch eine kühne Eingebung, an seinen Brustwarzen zu lecken. Er stöhnt und ich lächle, was jedoch unnötig ist, seit mein langes, schwarzes Haar über mein Gesicht fällt und er es nicht mehr sehen kann. Dennoch lächle ich irgendwie, und ich fühle mich lächeln. Sein Haar ist ebenfalls eher lang und schwarz. Naja, wir sind Cousin und Cousine. Und das bedeutet auch, dass wir dies hier nicht tun sollten. Ich hoffe bei Gott dass niemand es je herausfinden wird... das wäre das Ende für mich.

Er scheint dasselbe zu denken, denn er hat sich wieder zu dem Sirius geworden, den ich kenne. Es muss das Gefühl, etwas Verbotenes zu tun sein, dass seine schüchterner - Junge- Phase verschwinden ließ, es ist fast, als wäre er in nur wenigen Sekunden aufgeblüht. Die Art, wie er mich küsst; als würde die Welt davon abhängen, als wäre es sein letzter Kuss... Ich küsse ihn mit derselben Leidenschaft und schlinge meine Hände um seinen warmen, muskulösen Rücken.

Seine Haut ist gebräunt, meine blass. Gierig zieht er mir mein Negligé aus, und wir legen unsere nackten Körper nah zueinander.

Ich habe nie zuvor eine so zarte Liebe erfahren. Ich habe nie zuvor mit jemandem geschlafen, der so war wie er. Jemand, der meine Leidenschaft teilt. Nicht wie Rodolphus.

Rodolphus ist das Eis, dass ich erst zum Schmelzen hatte bringen müssen. Sirius stand bereits in Flammen. Er und ich sind ebenbürtig.

Er lässt mich dort auf diesem Bett liegen, und dann teilt er meine Beine und schiebt sich selbst zwischen sie. Er beginnt, meine Brüste zu küssen, er saugt an ihnen als seien sie ein Schatz. Ich schließe meine Augen, während er seine Zunge über meinen Bauch wandern lässt und um meinen Nabel leckt. Es fühlt sich an, als würde ich gleich explodieren. Ich frage mich, ob er sich weiter herunterarbeiten wird, doch er tut es nicht. Ich bin froh, dass er es nicht tut, ich will nicht, dass es zu schnell geht.

Ich liege dort wie eine prunkvolle Königin, ich habe nichts zu tun als es zu genießen. Ich umklammere nur seinen braunen Rücken und antworte auf seine Küsse aus ganzen Herzen während er in mich eindringt. Ich bin überrascht, dass ich nicht das geringste bisschen Schmerz empfinde, er behandeln mich so anders als die Liebhaber, die ich gewohnt bin. Er stößt und ich stöhne vor Vergnügen. Er stößt wieder und ich stöhne lauter, und ich fühle, wie er mich mit jedem Stoß einen Schritt näher zur Utopie bringt. Bald keuchen wir beide und schreien beinahe wie im Fieber. Wir sind ein perfektes Paar, nie zuvor hat die Welt ein so leidenschaftliches Liebespaar gesehen.

Als die Spannung sich schließlich löst fühle ich mich wie eine Flasche Champagner, die gerade entkorkt wurde. Wie liegen nah beieinander auf diesem riesigen Bett und fühlen beiden exakt das gleiche. Als wären wir lebenslänglich in die Hölle verbannt und dürften nun eine Nacht im Paradies verbringen. Wir starren einander in die glühenden Augen. Ich muss die Tränen zurückhalten. Ich weiß, dass dies nie wieder geschehen kann. Dafür sind wir nicht bestimmt. Und er weiß das auch. Ich wende meinen Blick ab.

"Weißt du, was ich morgen Nacht tun werden?" fragt er mich. Ich zittere beim den reinen Klang seiner verzweifelten Stimme. Oh, wie ich ihn liebe.

"Nein, was?" antworte ich. Ich weiß, dass er mich ansieht, doch ich starre weiterhin meine Nägel an. Ich kann ihn nicht ansehen, ich würde nur beginnen zu weinen, und das will ich nicht.

"Ich werde so viel Feuerwhisky trinken, dass sie mich in den Krankenflügel bringen müssen" sagt er und seine Stimme ist etwas bitter und schwankend. Bitte, weine nicht, denke ich. Ich weiß, dass ich die Tränen ebenfalls nicht mehr zurückhalten kann, wenn er es tut.

"Mach das", sage ich und blicke ihm in die Augen. "Aber pass auf, dass du nichts sagst, was du später bereust... über uns, meine ich," sage ich und wende meinen Blick wieder ab.

"Du machst dir immer viel zu viele Sorgen", sagt er. Ich antworte nicht, es gibt keinen Grund dazu. Wir wissen beide, dass er zu riskant lebt ohne nachzudenken und ich mich zu viel sorge.

"Ich denke, ich werde morgen mein Negligé verbrennen", sage ich stattdessen. Er fragt nicht nach dem Grund, er versteht es. Er weiß, wie Erinnerungen sind. Sie können so erdrückend sein. Er nimmt es mir nicht übel, dass ich diese Erinnerung für die Zukunft loswerden will. Wir verstehen einander immer. Obwohl er in Gryffindor ist und ich in Slytherin.


End file.
